


我爱食草龙 13

by wangchen330119



Category: Real Person Fiction, 香蜜沉沉烬如霜 | Ashes of Love (TV)
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangchen330119/pseuds/wangchen330119





	我爱食草龙 13

美国 旧金山

旭凤厚着脸皮向吴太太的公司请了一个周的假，买了张去旧金山的机票，买完发现自己的实习工资还买不了一张机票，都是为了陪大龙，毕竟国外人生地不熟，他自己办手续也太麻烦，还有住宿什么的，他还是亲自陪着才放心。

然而，到了旧金山，旭凤发现英语不好的自己才是需要陪着的那一个。

看着润玉用一口地道的美式发音跟机场的鬼佬问东问西，那张本就好看的脸上写满了从容自信以及“我是学霸”四个字，旭凤一声不吭，乖乖的跟在后面提着行李。

“咱们大龙真行，不愧是我家媳妇儿。”旭凤得意的说。

“你呀，也就剩下眼光好了。”润玉看着旭凤傻笑的样子，用纤长白皙的手指轻轻的戳了一下旭凤的眉心。

两人随后便拉着行李上了车，飞机到了旧金山已经是凌晨了，路上车并不多，车开得极快，很快的便到了预定的旅馆。

两人刚到酒店，润玉放下行李就搂着旭凤的脖子，在他耳边低语“二凤，谢谢你陪我。”

“那龙博士打算怎么谢我啊。”旭凤毫不客气的在润玉精致的侧脸上落下一吻，小胖手不安分的伸进了润玉的T恤衫，捉住了润玉胸前的乳粒。

“先洗澡。”润玉一把推开旭凤，在行李箱里找换洗衣服。

“嘿，大龙，你先招惹我的又不负责任了”旭凤立刻脱了衣服，全部扔在地上，走进卫生间，想想又不甘心，自己这也太乖了，直接将润玉打横抱起。

“你干嘛呢”润玉一惊。

“一起洗”旭凤不容置喙的将润玉抗进了浴室。

有旭凤陪着的润玉性情甚好，主动的脱下自己的衣服，躺进了浴缸，开始放水，晶莹的水珠落在润玉莹白如玉的肌肤上，看起来格外美好，旭凤只觉得下身更热了，长腿轻轻一跨，进了浴缸，压在了润玉身上，吻上了润玉柔软的唇，又掠过他轮廓美好的颈子，将他胸前的乳粒含入口中研磨。

坐国际航班的疲乏此刻一扫而光，润玉环住旭凤埋在自己胸前的脑袋，冷清动人的脸上爬上的情欲的痕迹，他微微皱眉，口中发出一丝轻柔的呻吟，旭凤听着了，下身硬的发痛，牙齿加重了在润玉胸口的力度，同时将手指直接插入润玉身后的小穴里。

“啊，你轻一点。。”被异物突然侵入的润玉有些不适，同时又感受到了强烈的快感。

好久不曾与润玉亲近过了，旭凤这几日忍得狠了，来不及过多的扩张便直接将自己已经完全勃起的性器插入了润玉紧致的小穴内，“啊，宝贝儿，你真他妈紧。”旭凤差点被这处紧致夹射了。

“啊啊”润玉痛极了，但这痛楚又给他带来了极致的快感，他身前的玉茎迅速的勃起胀大，前端已经冒出了清亮的液体。

“大龙，润玉，你真是我的宝贝儿。”旭凤一边说一边用力的在润玉体内抽插，双手却捧着润玉染上情欲的绯红的脸颊，吻上了润玉颤抖的双唇，舌头敲开了贝齿，舌尖抵着舌尖，嘴唇对着嘴唇，两人的上下两处完全交合在一起。

旭凤那处被润玉紧致的小穴包裹着，只觉得舒爽无比，自己也快要泄了出来，更加加快了速度。

“不，不要了，我快不行了”润玉有些受不住了，向旭凤求着饶。

“宝贝儿，再陪我一会儿。”旭凤感到自己快到顶点，每一下都进入润玉的最深处。润玉终是抵不过这极致的快感，顿时感到脑中一片空白，哆嗦着射了出来，旭凤感到自己小腹一阵热流滑过，原是润玉的浊液，旭凤只觉得犹如热火焚身，抽插几下后也泄在润玉体内。

“我。。。”做的不是很好，润玉向来在情事方面有些生涩，殊不知旭凤被他这生涩迷得神魂颠倒。

“宝贝儿，你真好。”旭凤为润玉清洗后穴里自己留下的东西，他的龙博士是要干干净净的才好。

旭凤用毛巾把润玉浑身擦了个干净，又抱回了床上。

“你这次回去再什么时候过来啊？”润玉把身子移到旭凤身边，抱着旭凤的腰。 

"我七月份毕业，然后就过来找工作，这段时间我要一边学英语一边写论文。"旭凤摸着润玉没有完全干的头发，信誓旦旦的说。

"你别给自己太大压力了，毕竟旧金山华人多，去华人的公司上班这样还容易些。"润玉提议，想想又觉得自己不用担心，这方面旭凤是让他自己受委屈的，吴大少爷的宗旨可是人生在世，吃喝二字。

"其实我妈在旧金山有房产，我想着你要是愿意留在这里，我也在这创业吧，所以不会英语怎么行呢?"旭凤认真的说，看着不像开玩笑。

"有房子住，那真是太好了，这样生活压力也不大，我了解了一下旧金山这的房租也很高。"润玉本来还觉得让旭凤来美国陪自己是委屈了旭凤，这下就彻底打消了顾虑。

"我也不能总混日子，靠家里吧，再说了龙博士的男朋友怎么也得是个华尔街精英啥的吧，现在我恐怕当你助理也不够格啊。"旭凤轻挑凤眼说到。 

"我妈和彦佑下周过来看我，你正好回北京了，我妈现在知道我在研究这些，差点把我赶出家门了，还以为我想给我爸再弄个孩子出来，我跟她解释半天她才勉强不反对了，我现在都不知道万一她知道我们俩的关系会说什么。"润玉无奈的说。

“那你说说我们俩什么关系？”旭凤单手把润玉抵到了墙上，暧昧的向润玉靠近，两人的鼻尖互相蹭了一下。

“当然是舍友关系。”润玉冲旭凤眨了眨眼睛，眼神清澈如水却又透着一股子魅惑。

“阿姨也真是的，我除了不能生孩子哪里不如女孩子，我要是女孩子肯定能当个超模！”旭凤颇有些遗憾的说。"龙博士不看看你女朋友身材有多好吗？"旭凤说着又在润玉面前展示了一下他的好身材。

“嗯”润玉漫不经心的撇了一眼旭凤，又低头看了一下自己，感觉自己虽然瘦了些但是也是有看头的。

“额，当然了，你也不错，仅次于我哈哈哈。”旭凤打量了润玉一番，又在润玉最为有肉的臀部轻轻掐了一把，颇为认真的说道。

“行了，我们快睡觉吧。”润玉往旭凤怀里一靠，寻了个舒服的位置就进入了梦乡。 

第二天，办完了签证，搬好了宿舍，两人去了旧金山的海滩，五月的加州气温适宜，阳光极好，旭凤穿了一条泳裤肆无忌惮的躺在沙滩上，任凭阳光贪婪的灼烧着自己白皙健美的身材，润玉抱着笔记本半坐在躺椅上，躲在棕榈树的阴翳下，认认真真的看着资料。

“Dr.龙，你倒个地儿，我和你一块儿躺着。”旭凤抖了抖身上的沙子，一屁股坐到了润玉的椅子上。

“这本来就可以躺两个人。”润玉往右边移了移，拿起旁边的椰子嘬了一口。

“你看啥呢。”旭凤一把将润玉捞到了自己怀里。

“就是斯坦福和加州理工近年的实验数据，教授让我先了解一下。”润玉在旭凤裸露的胸膛蹭了蹭，舒服的很，让润玉恨不得把自己的T恤脱掉。

“哎呀，真不知道你什么时候学的英语？我实在不太能读书，你可得把我的那份也给读了。”凤眼瞪到了最大，也没看懂润玉电脑上说的啥，旭凤感觉自己真的应该回去好好学习了。

“。。。你才知道啊，不过里面专业的单词你看不懂也正常。”润玉用手指戳了旭凤的脑袋，"而且呀，不光读书，挣钱呢，恐怕都得靠我，嗯，而且你就会下方便面。"润玉有些无奈的摇了摇头，自己怕是把旭凤宠坏了，两人恋爱后自己帮旭凤做作业，写论文，害的这人越来越二了。

"是啊，而且我的*生活也要靠你了。"旭凤说着就把手伸进了润玉的t恤衫,捉住了一颗突起。

“但还是谢谢你，"润玉被旭凤刺激的声音有些沙哑，但是仍然维持着冷静，“能抛下一切陪一个男人来国外。"况且那个男人是个废物，甚至都不敢告诉他母亲，润玉还是没能说出后半句，有些厌恶自己的懦弱，到底在害怕什么？

"哼，你知道就好，不愧是大学霸龙博士，看人的眼光也是最好的。"旭凤不客气的捏了捏润玉臀部的软肉，这人浑身就这里有些肉，接着把小胖手伸进了润玉的裤子，因为是短裤又宽松，所以旭凤很容易就得了手。

润玉瞬间从自责中清醒过来，再这样下去恐怕旭凤就在这海滩上把他就地正法了，赶紧捉住了旭凤伸到自己裤子里的手。

"帮我弄，不然我就在这里把你。。。"旭凤的目光灼热，不容拒绝把润玉的手拉过来放在自己凸起的部位。

"。。。"润玉翻了个白眼，只好自暴自弃的把手伸进旭凤的裤子里，熟练而快速的套弄着，在公共海滩上，旭凤此刻倒是有一种别样的快感，他望着润玉，那人一副正经严谨的样子，用电脑掩饰自己见不得人的行为，虚伪的很，旭凤发出了低沉的呻吟声，同时猛地抓住了润玉半醒的宝贝，狠狠的套弄起来。

"你干什么？"润玉惊呼，却被旭凤俯身吻的严严实实，从外人的角度看这两人只是在接吻，看不到两人正在互相**。

润玉心中有些惊恐，但又无可奈何的沉浸在突如其来的快感中，两人很默契的又同时释放了出来。润玉睁开眼睛，发现旭凤不怀好意的看着自己傻笑，狼狈不堪的拉着自家二凤离开了海滩。

润玉面容俊美至极却不显得阴柔，有不输西方人的立体轮廓，又极具东方韵味，在异国的街头也是格外的引人注目，又肤白如雪，硬是比旁边的金发碧眼的洋妞还要白上三分，引来周围的男男女女频繁关注，甚至有人向他们打招呼，吹口哨，旭凤讨厌美国人肆无忌惮的，直勾勾的目光看着润玉，用弧度健美的手臂搂着润玉的肩膀。

"你以后少出门，不做实验就在寝室睡觉，我这几天陪你都转转就行了，我看和北京也差不多。"旭凤说到，想到鬼佬注视的目光，生怕自己不在身边润玉被人骗去了。

"我本来比较宅，不喜欢出门。再说人家外国人也是热情而已。"润玉想到刚才在海滩，有些气恼，既然如此还不如在酒店该干什么干什么，那样还来的痛快些。

北京吴家 

"咱们儿子年纪不大，倒是专一的很啊。"吴书记不由得赞叹到。

"我还有点担心呢，咱家条件是没得说，可到底大龙确实是优秀的很，旭凤这孩子自然是好的，但总把问题想的容易了些。这么些年大龙也一直瞒着他妈，这咱们可是知道的，回来我可得好好和旭凤说说，况且他还打算去美国工作。"吴太太颇有些无奈的说。

"怎么了?心疼儿子?"吴书记问道。

"我精心打理我家的产业，不就是为了以后让旭凤少吃苦，他倒好，自己去找苦吃。"吴太太赶紧用手撑着眼角，防止自己的鱼尾纹扩大。

"行了，我看大龙没问题，咱们儿子像我，眼光啊，好得很呢。"吴先生得意的说。

旧金山

"啊嚏""阿嚏"润玉打了个喷嚏接着旭凤也打了个喷嚏。

"快睡觉，不然要感冒了。"旭凤强行把润玉的电脑合上，摘下了他的眼镜，又一手把那人拉进了自己怀里，一手关上了台灯，润玉想着马上就要跟旭凤分开一段时间，不由得紧紧靠着旭凤的胸膛，似乎是想保存这最后一点温柔。


End file.
